


I'll Be With You

by PermianExtinction



Series: Tropoverse Canon [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Aftermath - Chuck Wendig
Genre: (for Adea), (for Rax), (for my own ficverse), But Not Definitely, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Creepy Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, Interrupted Foreplay, Multi, Possibly Canon Non-Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PermianExtinction/pseuds/PermianExtinction
Summary: Perhaps the Unknown Regions brings out strangeness - for whatever reason, Rae is too literally haunted by guilt, interrupting her when she tries to enjoy herself.Based on a comment by Filigranka left on another fic, suggesting a more literal version of the metaphorical ghostly presence of Adea Rite in Rax and Sloane's relationship.





	I'll Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Another voice whispers, so close and intimate.

Gallius is taking care of one ear, kissing it and laughing softly as he pulls Rae closer on his lap. He inhales deeply into the curls of hair by her temple, still wet from the shower. “Citrus,” he is saying. “I like it on you. I think if you were a fruit, you’d be the sort that makes one’s jaw ache, and one’s tongue tingle…”

So when Sloane hears in the other a hum of amusement and then— “ _He’s a charmer, isn’t he, Admiral?_ ” she goes still and stiff. It feels as though another pair of arms are gently sliding around her waist, hugging her from behind.

Gallius stops undoing the knot in the front of her ‘fresher robe. “What’s the matter?” He bites the shell of her ear. “Remembered your duties? Am I keeping you from an appointment?”

“ _I can reschedule it for you,_ ” the other voice says sweetly. “ _You can sneak away… This is more important_.”

Rae swallows hard. “I-I’m.” She sits up and slaps her palms to her face. “Hallucinating,” she says matter-of-factly. But she’s already shivering. “It’s  _her_.”

She hears him suck a breath in through his teeth. 

“ _Love you_ ,” says the voice, its timbre thinning and rising in pitch. It doesn’t like that she’s trying to chase it away. Those arms around her are multiplying and tightening. “ _Love you, love you, love you love you loveyouloveyou—_ “

“Please help,” Rae says, through gritted teeth. Her nostrils flare, her lips tremble. “It’s too loud…!”

“Don’t hurt her,” Gallius begs, eyes darting from one empty patch of air to another. “Don’t make her cry. I’m  _sorry_. Be angry with me.”

Rae’s breathing returns to an even pace, the moment of dizziness passing. She puts a hand on her lover’s chest, bracing herself. “It’s… going away.” She raises her head and meets his wide, worried — but slightly awestruck — gaze. Touches her nose against his, before nodding decisively. “I’m all right.”

“Wait,” he says. “I can try to…” He closes his eyes tightly. “Perhaps I could hear her… if I just…”

“I don’t think she’s…”  _Real_. Rae winces. “I shouldn’t encourage it. And you shouldn’t try to summon any visions. Is this what the label on the charts meant? It warned of waking dreams in this sector… I’m worried about the crew.”

“Of course you’re worried about the crew,” Gallius mumbles, parting her robe and kissing between her breasts. 

“ _Please don’t worry about us_ ,” says a small voice. “ _We trust you. We love you_.”

“I can’t stay,” Rae says, maneuvering herself off Gallius and urging him back down against the bed. “I have to be at my post if there’s going to be an outbreak of this.” 

Gallius reaches for her urgently. “No, no, don’t go, what if I—?” He gulps. “Hear things, too. You needed me and I might need you.” 

“You can try meditating,” Rae offers, frowning. “Or just take a sleeping pill. I can’t be everywhere at once.” 

“ _… be with him…_ ”

Rae shakes her head, though it pains her. “I’ll be back. We can’t have this ship crashing into a black hole because the pilots have lost their senses. I’ll be back and then we’ll… do whatever you want. My treat.”

He lies down facing away from her. Eventually he says, “How about you, me, and that ghost of yours?”

“ _Oh… yes… oh, yes, oh yes please. Could I? Could we?_ ” Something leaning against her back, nuzzling into her shoulder blades. Rae has no idea how it could work, but if that’s the game, she has already agreed to play.


End file.
